


You Make Us Feel (Like We Can Fly)

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [10]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Freddie is certainly flamboyant enough to be Peter</p>
<p>Written in preparation for <i>Pan</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Us Feel (Like We Can Fly)

"Fly away with me, my dear..."

The hauntingly beautiful voice echoing from Roger's room was like a siren song to Brian. There was no way he could sleep after hearing it.

"There's so much I can show you..."

"Brian, what are you doing up?" John poked his head out from behind his bedroom door. "If Mr. Beach catches us out of bed..."

"I know, John," Brian answered, doing his best to keep his voice down. " But if I don't find out who's singing, I'm going to go mad."

Looking in both directions to make sure no one else was in the hallway, John slipped out, quietly closing the door. The two boys crept down the hall, being extra careful to stay quiet. As they approached Roger's room, they noticed the light was on, a small shaft of light coming from under the door.

"I...I want to go, I really do," came Roger's voice. "But I can't just leave Brian and John. They're my mates."

"Well, we can just bring them along, can't we?" the unfamiliar voice replied. "I'm sure they'd love to come."

The two boys looked at each other before Brian pushed open the door. Their eyes widened upon seeing an unfamiliar dark-haired boy in the room with Roger. He was about their age, clad in a green top that looked to be made of leaves, lighter green tights, and dark brown boots. What was most remarkable about the boy, however, was his feet. More specifically, the fact that they were not touching the floor. He was hovering several feet above the ground, grinning cheekily.

In that moment, Brian knew he would _not_ be going back to sleep tonight.


End file.
